


The One Where They Eat a Guy in an Alley

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Murder, Power Fetish, Vore, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Eddie has a vore fetish whether he wants to admit it to himself or not. Venom helps him get there.





	The One Where They Eat a Guy in an Alley

The thing about having another consciousness melded with your own is that you don’t have to worry about being honest with yourself. Not when your symbiote has no filter and tells you about yourself whenever convenient. Which is how Eddie ended up, head in his hands, as Venom explained to him that what he was currently suppressing was not his imagination.

**“We like it, Eddie. And by we, that includes you. You can’t hide it from us. You can’t hide anything from us.”**

Eddie groaned. “Leave me alone, V. It’s nothing.”

**“You have a fetish. Actually, you have a lot of fetishes. You’re what they call a freak, Eddie.”**

Eddie groaned again.

**“I like it.”**

“You like it because it benefits you.”

**“It benefits _us_. We both get something from this. Let me show you. We can do it your way.”**

Caving to Venom’s whims was sometimes all too easy. Not because the symbiote was particularly convincing, but because the longer they were together, the more they often wanted the same things. So Eddie left his apartment, feeling awful about himself, and went somewhere he only went when it was time to unleash the beast.

**“Hey!”**

The symbiote, rather.

Venom’s fluid-like form encased Eddie’s body. Eddie whimpered to imagine what was going to happen, but Venom’s excitement began to overtake his mind. In minutes, their massive hands held the warm body of a shady drug dealer as he struggled and screamed.

Venom let him wriggle for a moment. They both rode the high of power, knowing that there was no escape. The man had been reduced to prey the moment they laid eyes on him.  
Then Venom opened their massive jaw, taking the squirming victim into his mouth, and biting down around his neck. The head in their mouth was warm, oozing blood, cerebral fluid, brain matter as they consumed it. It was disgusting, it was powerful, it was the greatest rush Eddie had ever felt.

Venom enjoyed every crunch of bone while Eddie enjoyed the act itself. A screaming, hopelessly trapped victim, turned to a broken corpse, and sustenance for their shared body.  
Blood coated their skin, warm and sticky. The smell of iron and piss filled the air. The man no longer struggled, no longer had a head, as his remains slid down their shared throat and filled their stomach.

Eddie moaned. “V.”

**“It feels good doesn’t it, Eddie?”**

“I don’t know why…”

**“Not everything has to be rationalized, Eddie. We are powerful. They cannot stop us if this is what we want.”**

Eddie groaned. “But it’s…”

**“Maybe we should reevaluate our morals. We did the community a favor right?”**

“I mean… I guess?” Eddie looked at the smear of blood and chunks of flesh they’d left behind after feasting. He shivered. Looking at human remains shouldn’t feel that good.

**“We are good, Eddie, if we eat the bad guys.”**

Eddie shrugged. “Ya know what? I’m not gonna question it. Just uh… Get us out of here before someone sees.”

**“You got it, Eddie.”**

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
